


Feather Light

by SoulofaWinchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulofaWinchester67/pseuds/SoulofaWinchester67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Castiel showing you his wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather Light

 “What the hell was that?” I whirled around, blade at the ready, after a crash sounded somewhere behind me. Breaking glass echoed in the hall of the bunker, and my heart was beating wildly in my chest. I turned back around, seeing that the source of the sound was a lamp, now lying shattered on the tile. I was tucking my knife back in my belt when I walked straight into something.

“Jesus! Cas, you scared me.” I struggled to catch my breath and looked at Castiel, now standing in front of me, a slightly confused expression on his face. He shook it off and spoke.

“Sorry about the lamp.” The angel looked ashamed and he glanced down at his shoes instead of looking at me.

“That was you?” My brow furrowed and I glanced back at the lamp lying broken on the ground.

Cas nodded, expecting some kind of scolding I was sure. I laughed and he looked back up at me, confused again. I could have just kissed that little puppy-dog face he was making.

“What'd you do, knock it over with one of your wings?”

He looked even more shocked than before. “How did you know that?”

I stopped laughing and looked at him. “You...” Another glance at the lamp and then back to Castiel. “You knocked it over with one of your _wings_?”

Castiel nodded, blinking at me deliberately. When he didn't say anything else, I just stared at him. I ran a hand through my long, black hair and wondered for a moment.

“I thought angels were supposed to be graceful and all that,” I said after a moment, trying to keep in my laughter at the pun I'd made. He cocked an eyebrow at me, tilting his head a bit before straightening up.

“Ha ha, very funny Penny.” He almost sounded annoyed but I could see the smile playing at the edge of his lips. I shook my head and continued.

“Can I see them?”

“See what?”

“Your wings, genius,” I said, lightly pushing him in the chest. He looked down at where my hand had been and then back up at me.

“Your senses-” he began.

I rolled my eyes. “I know, I know, too dull to perceive them, yadda yadda. Can't you just... I don't know, use some of your angel mojo so I can see?”

His eyes narrowed in confusion again and I sighed, stepping closer to him. I pulled him across the small gap that separated us by his backwards tie and he inclined his head. “For me?” I whispered, trying to sound as seductive as I knew how. Everyone knew I had a thing for Cas, except him of course. Well, he knew, but I'm not sure he knew what to do about it or even what that entailed. He straightened up and I let go of his tie. His eyes darted everywhere but my face, trying to find some way out of this situation.

“Don't pull a Houdini on me Cas, or I swear,” I said, poking him hard in the chest.

He looked at me, a bit of fear and confusion still contained in his eyes. “I-I... uh...”

I giggled, still trying to get my way. “Come on, please? Just for me?”

He cleared his throat deliberately, picking anywhere else to look but my eyes as he spoke. “I suppose there is...” he trailed off, unsure how to continue.

I threw my arms around him in a tight hug and said, “Thank you, thank you!”

“Penny,” he said deeply. I pulled back, looking at him. “Now, it might hurt a bit in the beginning. But your eyes will adjust. I'm not entirely sure why you want to see them anyway.”

“Because Cas,” I said. “They're _your_ wings. And besides, I kind of have an angel kink.” I gave him a wink and he let a smile creep up on his lips. I saw blush flower on his cheeks and I smiled.

“Now come on, get on with it!”

Cas hesitated over my forehead, but pressed the soft pads of two fingers to my head and my ears immediately began ringing. It was so loud that I winced, the sound hurting my ears. But the ringing quieted down after a moment and I opened my eyes. I was blinking fast, the intense light surround us making my eyes ache. I looked up at Cas and couldn't see him for a moment, the light was too bright. But I stared, still blinking as I straightened up, and he came into focus. And then I saw them.

His wings were stretched out, tips of each touching the walls. I don't think they were even fully extended. But they were the most beautiful things I'd ever seen in my life. I stared in awe at him, studying each feather as best I could. They were all jet black, and they had a certain sheen to them. I gave him a quick glance and he smiled a little before turning around, careful not to smack me with a wing. He extended them again and I outstretched a hand, my fingers gently gliding over the feathers.

“Cas...” I breathed out, my fingertips lost in the velvety feel of his wings.

“Penny. Penny? Stop it, that-” he cut himself off, laughing. “That tickles.” He cleared his throat and tried to look over his shoulder at me with a serious expression, but I kept a hand in his plumage.

“Oh this tickles, does it? You shouldn't have told me that Cas.” I gave him my best mischievous smile and then put both hands into his feathers, doing my best to tickle him. He laughed and started to walk away from me and I stood there, watching as he turned around.

“They're wonderful Cas,” I said, smiling at him. My eyes couldn't help but dart back to his wings every few seconds.

Cas gave me a small, proud smile, outstretching his arms. I pressed my head to his chest and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me, and his wings encircled us a few seconds later. I smiled and hugged him tighter. Before he could disappear on me again, I pulled back and planted a surprise kiss on his lips. His wings flew backward and he grabbed my face, kissing me back hard. I smiled and opened my eyes again.

“That was unexpected,” he mumbled, his voice gruff.

“It was meant to be,” I laughed, glancing over his shoulder again. The sight of his wings was fading and I let my mouth fall into a disappointed expression. Cas took my hand and smiled.

“You'll see them again.” And with that, what little I could see of his wings enclosed around him and he disappeared with a flap. I stood there in the hallway, letting the light adjust back to normal as my eyes returned to their natural state. I looked around again, seeing if anyone had been in the hallway, and smiled to myself. I began to walk back down the hall and something caught my eye. I walked over to the object, fluttering onto the floor and picked it up.

It was one long, jet black feather.


End file.
